


52. Have Fun

by Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [52]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: A moment of thought and delayed goodbyes.





	52. Have Fun

This was a morning they’d both been dreading. Even with the sunlight streaming through the curtains and the soft music playing in the background, Magnus wished to be back home. Back in his apartment that had steadily been filling up with marks of Alec that never failed to set his heart fluttering, until Lorenzo had snatched it away. For a deal that had ultimately worsened his life than benefited him as it should have. The unfairness of it all was something he was still grappling with. Alec returned from the bathroom in time to save him from spiralling any further. With a kiss on the cheek as he passed by, he’d dismissed the ‘what ifs’ and brought a smile to Magnus’ face. Alec was becoming more and more free with his affections, at least when they weren’t in public, and Magnus loved him for it, especially now when he found himself self-sabotaging everything remaining in his life. But that didn’t make it easier when Alec finished buttoning up his shirt, all ready and shining in the morning glow, looking forward to another day at work. Whilst Magnus had little to do but lounge in his boyfriend’s bed until their dinner plans later. Without his magic, he’d lost an awful lot of his hobbies and of course, his own job, which was devastating. 

 

Alec turns to say goodbye in the doorway and, on a whim, Magnus held his hand out, beckoning him back with the best smile he could muster. Which clearly wasn’t anywhere near as dazzling as normal judging my Alec’s concerned frown. But he walked over anyway, slipping his hand into Magnus’ and complying easily when Magnus pulled him down to kiss him breathless. Alec was brilliant like that, he could read Magnus so well, so so well. One of Alec’s hands slipped into Magnus’ hair, tugging just that perfect amount. Sadly, upon realising what he was doing, Alec sat back, cheeks flushed, and ran a hand through his own hair. Magnus smiled smugly up at him.

 

“I’ve got- I can’t…” Alec stumbled through his words, still holding Magnus’ hand. “I wish I could stay.”

 

Magnus hummed, letting his smile soften not wanting to let Alec think he was genuinely upset. “I’m not going anywhere. Go and have fun.”

 

Magnus was pleasantly surprised when Alec swooped in for one last, chaste, kiss before straightening his clothes and returning to the doorway. 

 

“It’s not a lot of fun without you there.” Alec said with a grin, out of the door after whilst Magnus sat there having watched him go, slightly speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments welcome!
> 
> Come and find my original work [TheWordForest](https://thewordforest.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
